


I Wanna Stay with Tony

by little_but_mighty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Irondad, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, if you haven't you should it's a great show, it's called icarly, not sure if anyone here has seen it, spiderson, this is based on a tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_mighty/pseuds/little_but_mighty
Summary: When May and Happy got married, they both agreed they wanted a quiet life away from the city. But May never wanted to ruin Peter's life by making him move away from his friends. So when she and Happy moved to Yakima, Washington, she decided to let Peter live with Tony at the compound. She had never questioned her decision. Peter was happy to stay with Tony, and Tony was more than glad to take Peter in. Adoption papers were signed before May left. The kid was now officially Tony's adopted son.May had thought Peter would be safe with Tony. Until she saw a live video of Tony almost accidentally killing Peter....Based on the episode of ICarly titled, "I Wanna Stay With Spencer"
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	I Wanna Stay with Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this fic is brought to you by the amazing show, ICarly! It's based on the episode titled "I Wanna Stay With Spencer" in which Carly's grandfather questions Spencer's abilities in taking care of Carly and decides she should move away and go live with him. If you haven't seen the show, I totally recommend it. It was basically my childhood. But for those of you who have, here are the roles of the characters in my fic:
> 
> Carly-Peter  
> Spencer-Tony  
> Freddie-Ned  
> Sam-MJ  
> Carly's grandfather-May
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Tony, are you sure we should be filming this live?"

"Yeah. kid. Why not?"

Tony wanted to test out a new upgrade he added on his suit and decided it would be a good idea to share it with the world. He had asked Peter to be in the video to assist him in demonstrating the new upgrade. But Peter was a little skeptical in Tony's decision to livestream it.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong. Now hit record and get over here."

Peter did as he was told and went over to Tony so they were both in front of the camera.

"Hello world," Tony said to everyone watching. "It's Tony Stark here with my adopted son, Peter Parker. We're livestreaming today because I've created a new upgrade to the Iron Man suit and thought it would be fun to share it with my fans. So, Peter can you come over here please?"

Peter inched closer to Tony. 

"Okay. Now do you recall a long while back I programmed my suits to attach to me with the wave of my hand?"

"Uh, no," Peter admitted.

"Well, kid it was back in 2013 so you were probably, like, four."

"In 2013 I was ten!"

"Yeah, whatever. You were little. Anyway, I thought I would test out that technique again considering the last time I tried it didn't go so well. So, I'm going to try and perfect it."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" Peter asked.

"I need you," Tony pointed at him, "to just stand right next to me and put your arm out." Peter put his arm out in front of him. "Good. I added this to the Spider-Man suit as well." Tony put his arm out in front of him, just like Peter. "Okay, now the suits should just come to us."

"They're just going to come to us?" Peter looked confused.

"Yup. Any second now." Just then, Tony's right gauntlet attached itself to his arm. He smirked at Peter. "See that, kid?"

"Whoa! That's so cool!" As he said it, his own Iron Spider gauntlet attached itself to Peter's arm. Peter gaped at the sudden awareness of his arm now covered by the glove. "This is awesome!

Tony smiled at the kid as he summoned more pieces of his suit to his body. Peter watched in amazement as Tony's armor perfectly placed itself on his body. But then it started going too fast for Tony or Peter to handle.

Tony's chest plate collided with his chest at sixty miles an hour, causing the man to fall backwards with a yelp.

"Tony! Are you okay?" Peter ran over to his father. Suddenly, pieces of the Iron Man suit and the Iron Spider suit were flying all over the place. Tony's helmet hurdled toward Peter's head at ninety miles an hour. Peter noticed the piece of metal and ducked just before it could hit him. He then turned and saw the helmet fly through the wall.

"Friday! Shut it down!" Tony yelled at his A.I.

Friday heard the command, and as soon as she shut it all down, all the pieces of armor that were in the air dropped to the floor. Tony stood and looked at Peter.

"Something went wrong," Tony stated the obvious.

"Thanks, Tony. I didn't notice that," Peter said sarcastically. 

Tony turned to the camera, which was still recording them live.

"Alright! So clearly I need to make some adjustments to, eh, that. Sorry if I scared anyone. We're both fine. See you later." He walked over to the camera and hit the off button.

...

When May and Happy got married, they both agreed they wanted a quiet life away from the city. But May never wanted to ruin Peter's life by making him move away from his friends. So when she and Happy moved to Yakima, Washington, she decided to let Peter live with Tony at the compound. She had never questioned her decision. Peter was happy to stay with Tony, and Tony was more than glad to take Peter in. Adoption papers were signed before May left. The kid was now officially Tony's adopted son.

May had thought Peter would be safe with Tony. Until she saw a live video of Tony and Peter last night.

Inside the compound, Peter, Ned, and MJ were all sitting on the couch watching TV. Tony was sitting at the kitchen table, working on his computer. Everything was quiet. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Tony. He opened the door to reveal May Parker standing on the other side.

"Hi Tony!" she greeted.

Peter noticed it was his aunt and shot up from his spot on the couch and ran over to her.

"Aunt May!" he gave her a hug.

"Peter! How's my little gumdrop, huh?"

"Awesome! Did you see me and Tony's livestream last night?"

"Yes I did. And you were adorable," she placed her hands on either side of Peter's face and kissed his forehead.

"So what are you doing here in New York?" Peter asked. "Why didn't you call and tell us you were coming?"

May smiled at Peter. "What, a woman can't take a five hour flight to surprise her favorite nephew?" She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Peter looked over at Ned and MJ.

"May, you know Ned," Peter gestured to where Ned was sitting on the couch.

"Of course. How could I forget my nephew's best friend?"

"How are you, May?" Ned greeted.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking."

"And you've met MJ before right?"

"Yes. Last time I was here she borrowed ten dollars from me and then sketched me in her journal." May was referring to how MJ liked to sketch people in crisis.

"Nice to see you again," MJ smiled.

"Oh, Peter," May reached into her pocket and took out a gift card. "I got you a little present."

"Really?" Peter smiled. "A gift card for Groovy Smoothie!"

MJ shot up from the couch and looked over Peter's shoulder. "Ooh, how much?"

"MJ!" Peter waved her off.

"Thirty bucks," May laughed.

"Nice. Let's go spend that bad boy," MJ grabbed her jacket.

"I can't now," Peter said. "My aunt just got here."

"Ah, go have fun. I'll be in town for a few days," May insisted.

"Okay. Ned, let's go."

"Yes! Smoothies!"

"Bring me back a blueberry banana blitz?" Tony asked Peter as the three kids were leaving.

"Sure," Peter called after him. "Be back whenever."

"See you whenever." Tony turned his attention to May. "I used to get the strawberry splat but then I tried the blueberry banana blitz and-" May slammed the door shut, cutting him off. She did not look happy.

"Are you out of you mind?!" she yelled at Tony.

"I should've got the strawberry splat?"

May rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about your little stunt on that livestream last night!"

Tony eyes went down to the floor. "Oh, yeah. That."

"You nearly took Peter's head off! It was incredibly irresponsible!"

"It was an accident. And I am very responsible."

"Oh yeah? A responsible guardian tells a fifteen year-old boy he can just come home 'whenever'?!"

"He's just across the street! And he's with two friends. And he has his cell phone on him at all times."

"You know, Tony, when Peter started looking up to you as Iron Man I was a little scared of what kind of ideas you might put in his head."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," Tony plugged a pair of headphones into his ears. "I'm rockin' out." He started dancing away from May, who followed him around the room.

"You became reckless! And now you're putting Peter at risk! So maybe it's best if-" Tony was still ignoring her, so May raised her voice even louder. "Maybe it's best if Peter comes to live with me!"

Tony stopped dancing and slowly removed his headphones. May looked him dead in the eye. "Peter needs a grown up."

"I am a grown up." Tony stated. "And I really don't think Peter wants to go live with you and Happy in Yakima."

"And why's that?"  
  


"Cause he likes to have fun."

"Oh, you don't think I'm fun?"

"Well I've known Happy for years and I can tell you that man is the complete opposite of fun."

"Tony, look," May sighed. "You're a good guy. But Peter needs a responsible adult authority figure. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Mat left.

...

Tony paced around the living room, waiting impatiently for Peter to come home. When the kid finally opened the door, he held a large plastic cup in his hand and smiled when he noticed Tony standing in front of the doorway.

"I'm back with one large blueberry banana blitz," he handed Tony the drink. Tony took the smoothie and looked sternly at Peter.

"Where have you been?" he was trying to act serious.

"At the Groovy Smoothie."

"For a half hour?"

"Smoothies are thick. You can only slug them down so fast."

Tony pointed his finger at Peter. "No excuses. You are out of control!"

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, clearly I have a problem."

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you live under my roof and you live by my rules," Tony thought about what he should say next. "So always do your best to eat your vegetables!"

Peter looked up at him, confused. "Okay, are you on some kind of new medication I should know about?"

Giving up, Tony flopped down on the couch. "I can't do this."

Peter sat next to him. "Do what?"

"After you left, May told me she doesn't think I'm responsible enough to take care of you."

"That's insane!" Peter exclaimed.

"She thinks you'd be better off living with her in Yakima."

"Yakima?" Peter sprang up from the couch. "I ain't going to Yakima! She can't do that! Can she do that?"

"I don't know," Tony shrugged.

"But you're very responsible."

"Your aunt doesn't think so."

"Well, we're just going to have to change Aunt May's minds because I am NOT moving to Yakima."

"Alright," Tony stood. "Kid, don't worry too much about this right now. Just go do your homework or something."

"Okay," Peter complied.

"I mean, you go do your homework right now, young man!" Tony joked. He was imitating what a 'responsible' parent would sound like.

Peter smiled at him and played along as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Yes, sir!" he saluted.

"And just say no!"

"Always!"

"And stay in school!"

"Maybe."

...

Peter was in his room with Ned and MJ, pacing around.

"Will you chill?" MJ told him.

"I'll chill after my aunt is convinced that Tony's a responsible adult."

MJ raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Tony walked into Peter's room, wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Okay, I'm wearing one of my best suits. Why do I have to wear a suit again? We're just eating dinner in the kitchen downstairs," Tony argued.

"It's supposed to help Aunt May see you as a mature adult," Peter told him.

The doorbell rang. Aunt May was here.

"Okay, Tony," Peter addressed, "you figure out some mature things to say about yourself while I go stall Aunt May."

Peter ran downstairs to get the door and when he opened it, Aunt May walked in with open arms, holding a t-shirt. It took peter a second before he realized the t-shirt said "I love Yakima" written across the front.

"Hey, Aunt May," Peter gave her an elastic smile.

"Surprise Peter!" His aunt said as she held up the shirt.

"Wow!" Peter faked an excited voice. "An 'I love Yakima' shirt!" He took the shirt begrudgingly. "Why'd you get me this?"

"Peter," she led them both to the couch. "Come sit down. I'm worried about you living here with Tony. I was actually talking to Happy about this last night-"

"And what did he say?" Peter interrupted.

May sighed. "He thinks Tony's very responsible-"

"See? He knows what he's talking about."

"Wait. I'm your aunt. I get to decide what's best for you," she confirmed.

"Aunt May I-"

"Peter," it was her turn to interrupt, "you're coming to live with me and Happy in Yakima."

"No! I want to stay here in New York with Tony!"

"Tony needs to learn how to take care of himself before he can take care of a child," she stated.

"I'm not a child! I'm just young and short!" Peter tried.

"Sweetheart-"

"Tony is very responsible and very grown up."

Just then, Tony came running down the stairs.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if-" But as he was coming down, he missed a step and went tumbling to the floor. Peter and May both stood from the couch in shock. Tony lifted himself from the floor, trying to act nonchalant about it. "So, who's ready for dinner?"

May turned her head slowly toward peter and narrowed her eyes at him. A "see what I mean?" expression was written all over her face.

...

"Please don't make me move to Yakima," Peter begged.

"Please don't make him move to Yakima," Tony begged along with him.

"Yakima's a great town," May reasoned.

Peter wasn't having it.

"No great town can be named 'Yakima'. It sounds like someone throwing up!"

Tony thought about that. "It does." Then he started pretending to throw up, while saying 'Yakima'. "Yakima-euuhh! Yak-ugh-ima!" he gagged. 

Tony then stood, hoping his demonstration would prove something to May. It didn't.

"I'm sorry. He's coming to live with me," May clearly wasn't changing her mind. 

Tony looked down at his suit.

"Then I wore this really nice suit for nothing," he walked away with his head hung low. 

"You're wrong about him," Peter said to May.

"Look, Peter, I don't think Tony's a bad person-"

"Then let me keep living here."

"And what if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen."

"You don't know that! Remember the suit incident?"

"I ducked."

"What if you hadn't?"

"But I did!"

"Peter, I'm only thinking of what's best for you." May started walking away. Peter followed her.

"Wait! What about school?" Peter was really worried about that. He loved Midtown. He loved his Academic Decathlon team. He'd miss his friends.

"You can transfer to Yakima High."

Peter looked disgusted.

"Ew! Gross!" 

May crossed over to him and rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. My mind's made up. You can have a day to pack up your things and say goodbye to your friends. We leave tomorrow night." She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

...

At school the next day, Ned and MJ were with Peter at his locker, helping him clean out all his stuff.

"I can't believe you're moving," MJ pouted.

"Well believe it cause it's happening," Peter frowned.

"You know," Ned started, "I oughta go tell your aunt a thing or two."

"If only you knew a thing or two," MJ insulted him.

Peter took out an old MP3 player from his locker MJ grabbed it from him.

"Ooh, can I have this?"

Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm moving, I'm not dying."

"Yeah, but don't you want me to have something to remember you by? Like nine thousand of your favorite songs?"

Peter put his palm out. "Give it, MJ."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up," she handed him the device.

"You can't cheer me up. I'm moving to Yakima. I'm gonna be a Yakimite. Or a Yakimanisian."

"Yakimanic!" Ned played along.

"You're Yakimannoying!" MJ insulted him again.

Peter frowned as he continued to empty his locker.

"This whole thing is so lame. So Tony's a little...unusual. Big deal. It doesn't mean he can't take care of me."

"Hey," MJ thought out loud, "what if we could think of a way to make your aunt see that Tony's a good guardian."

Peter lifted his head. "Yeah."

"Like what?" Med asked.

"I could pretend to do something really terrible," Peter answered.

"Yeah," Ned replied. "Something that will make Tony really upset with you."

"Then he'll freak out and yell at me right in front of Aunt May."

"Which will make her realize that Tony's a good authority figure," MJ added.

"So what bad thing are you gonna do?" Ned asked.

"I don't know. Let's think of something.

...

Tony was cooking dinner when the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" He yelled.

May walked in the house and over to where Tony was cooking. Tony turned his head toward her, then back to the food.

"I thought you weren't coming to get Peter till later."

"He called me and invited me over for dinner."

"Oh, did he?" Tony muttered.

"Yes. Maybe he's handling this situation a lot more maturely than you are."

"Maybe he is," he mocked.

May leaned her head forward, closer to what Tony was cooking.

"Must you lean into my food?" Tony confronted her.

"I just want to know what you're making for dinner, Stark."

"Chicken Stir-Fry. Is that alright with you? Or do you think," he picked up the raw chicken and waved it in May's face, "Mr. Chicken should go pack his bags and live with you in Yakima?!"

"Stark, will you stop acting like this?"

"No, I will not stop acting like this!"

Their voices started overlapping each other as they continued to argue back and forth.

Peter walked into the middle of them screaming at each other, only he didn't look like his usual Peter self. He was dressed in all black clothing and wore black high-top sneakers, His hair was dyed red and he wore black eyeliner. His fingernails were painted black and he wore a diamond earring to top it all off.

"Hey guys," he said.

May and Tony both stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Oh my God," they said in unison.

"Peter," May walked over to her nephew, who clearly wasn't in his right mind. "What have you done?"

"I figured since I'm going to a new school it might be the perfect time to, you know, reinvent myself. Do you like it?"

"Like it?! I-"

"You look fantastic!" Tony blurted out.

"What?!" May and Peter both said to him in shock.

Peter realized what he just did and went straight back into his character.

"I mean, you really like it?" He slightly shook his head at Tony to try and get him to realize it was all just a plan. But Tony was still clueless.

"Yeah, I like it. With the crazy hair! And the piercings, you know? It all looks so cool!" Tony tried to give Peter positive feedback without saying hoe he really felt.

May glared at him.

"You approve of this?!" she yelled.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Tony pulled her aside.

"How can you think he looks good like that?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you tell him you like it?"

"He's a little teenager. You got to let kids express themselves."

"I always let Peter express himself."

Peter walked over to where they were huddled. "Can I interrupt?"

"No!" Both adults yelled. Peter walked away and let them continue on with their banter.

"Look," Tony said to May. "This is just a phase."

"And what's his next phase, huh? Stealing cars? Swimming with hobos?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't think hobos enjoy swimming."

"This just proves you are unfit to take care of my nephew!"

"He's _my_ son! And I am very responsible no matter what you say. I know everything that goes on around here."

Just then, a fire erupted from the unsupervised chicken stir-fry. Only Peter noticed it.

"Uh, guys?"

"What kid?!" When Tony and May noticed the fire, they both sprang into action. May called the fire department. Tony grabbed a nearby broom and tried to put it out by whacking it against the flames. But it only spread the fire onto the broom.

"Ugh!" Tony yelled. "And I just bought this broom!"

He ran over to Peter.

"Okay, Tony, calm down. We're just gonna-"

"Quiet!" Tony cut him off. "I'm saving your life!" he grabbed Peter from behind his legs and carried him bridal style. He ran out the door with Peter, May following close behind.

...

They were all standing inside the compound lobby while the firefighters cleared the kitchen. Peter texted Ned saying there was a fire and asked him to come over. Ned texted MJ and told her to come too.

"Hey," MJ walked over to Peter. "Ned texted me and said you guys had a fire." She looked him up and down and noticed his new look. "Nice rods and rings."

"If you like them, take them," he took out the hair extensions and the earring and handed it all to MJ. "I already told Tony and May they're fake."

"Why?"

"Cause Tony thought I looked good, then his chicken burst into flames, and now I'm moving to Yakima."

Tony leaned up against the counter and thought of what happened with the fire. If he's the one who caused the fire then what if he causes another situation that could lead Peter to get hurt? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He trudged over to May, who was now with Peter.

"You were right. I am irresponsible. Peter should go and live with you."

"Tony!" Peter didn't like where this was going.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Stark," May smiled. "You can come visit any time you'd like."

The firefighter's came down from the kitchen. "Alright, the fire's out. It's all clear."

"How's the damage?" May asked.

"Nothing too bad."

"Alright Peter," May turned her attention to her nephew. "Why don't you go back upstairs and finish packing. I'll be back later to pick you up."

Peter looked over a Tony, who nodded.

"Okay."

...

Tony helped Peter pack the last of his things, then the two sat on the edge of Peter's bed. Peter looked up at Tony, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tony. So much." he wrapped his arms around Tony's middle. Tony hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, kiddo. I love you, baby," he kissed Peter's temple.

Peter smiled against his chest. "I love you, too. Dad."

...

Peter walked down the stairs with a travel bag. His aunt was waiting for him in the living room.

"Okay. This is my last suitcase. I'm ready to ruin my life."

"I know you're upset, Peter, but once you smell that Yakima air, you'll feel better."

"Ah, yes. The sweet smell of Yakima," Peter replied sarcastically. He turned and walked over to his friends just as Tony cam out with a piece of paper.

"Here," he showed the paper to May. She looked confused.

"What's this?"

"Everything you need to know about taking care of Peter. I listed everything you need to do if he gets a sensory overload-"

"He gets sensory overloads?" May was unaware of that.

"Yes. He's been getting them since the spider bite." Tony moved on to the next thing on the list. "These are Peter's favorite foods, drinks, soups, and chowders."

May furrowed her eyebrows. "Aren't soups and chowders the same thing?"

"No, there's a distinction." Tony read the next thing. "Uh, this is his homework schedule and the number for a good tutor cause he's been having some trouble with English. Oh, and these are the vitamins he needs to take every day. I only give him the ones shaped like dinosaurs."

"Why?"

"Dinosaurs are cool. Oh, and he's really into drinking coffee. I always give him decaf without telling him."

"What?" Peter whipped his head around to look at Tony.

"Nothing!" the man lied. He handed the list to May. "Keep it."

"Thank you, Tony. This is...impressive." she looked genuinely surprised.

"Thanks." Tony gave her a half smile.

On the other side of the living room, Peter, Ned, and MJ were all getting ready to say goodbye. Ned went first.

"So, this is it," he frowned.

"This is it," Peter replied, the same look on his face.

The two boys hugged.

"Be strong, Ned," Ned whispered under his breath.

MJ was next. She didn't know what to say. Her and Peter were always good friends, but for some reason she always thought they would become something more. Now she'll never know.

"So," she started, "you're going to be five hours away."

"Yeah. I am," Peter frowned.

MJ sighed. Then gave Peter the longest hug she ever gave him.

"Well," May interrupted. "We should go. Long drive, lots of traffic."

Peter turned to his friends. "Well, I guess this is-"

He was cut off by Ned surging to the floor and clutching at his legs.

"NOOOO!" Ned screamed.

"Ned, let go of my legs," Peter said.

"I got him," MJ grabbed Ned by the waist and hauled him back up on his feet.

"Sorry," Ned wiped his eyes, "Lost my cool there."

"You can't lose what you never had," MJ teased. Ned elbowed her in her side.

"Okay, let's go," Peter said to his aunt.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Tony?" May looked over at Tony, who was sitting on the steps, sadness in his eyes.

"We already did before you came up," he informed her.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

"Will you guys come down to the lobby with me?" Peter asked his friends.

"Yeah."

"Of course."

They all headed for the door, leaving Tony behind. The man got up from the steps and stood across from the door. Across from Peter. Peter smiled sadly at his father, giving him one last wave goodbye. Tony waved back. The three kids and May then turned and walked down to the lobby.

Once they were gone, Tony sunk slowly on the couch, already missing Peter. He looked around the now empty room. The room that he would now have only to himself. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Then, realizing he forgot something, his eyes darted to the wall.

"Oh, man," he said as he rushed to his bedroom. When he came out, he was holding a small plastic tube. He ran out the door and down the stairs with it, hoping to catch Peter before he left.

...

Down in the lobby, May and Peter were just about ready to walk out the door. Ned and MJ were still with them, wanting to follow close behind so they could be with Peter before he left.

They were just about ready to depart when Tony came sprinting down the stairs.

"Wait!" he called. He caught his breath and handed the plastic tube to Peter. "Kid, you forgot this."

"What's that?" May asked.

Peter studied the item for a second. His eyes wandered up to Tony.

"My asthma inhaler? I haven't had an asthma attack since the spider bite."

"Well, you know. You never know."

May knit her eyebrows together. "Why did you keep that all this time?"

Tony looked over at May. "In case he needed it."

Peter shook his head and handed the inhaler back to Tony. "I'm not going to need it."

Tony handed it to May.

"Take it." He told her. "Just in case."

Tony spread his arms out toward Peter. The kid let go of his suitcase and walked into the comfort of Tony's arms. Tony ran his fingers through his son's hair and kissed his forehead. The two just spent a moment in each other's arms.

As she was watching this, May felt as though she finally saw something she had missed before. Peter loved Tony, and Tony loved him. And from what she saw, from Tony's list to the long hug they were still sharing, she finally realized that Tony was good for Peter.

"Nah," she said. I'm not going to need this."

Tony broke apart the hug and turned to May. "Look, asthma's tricky-"

"I'm not going to need this," May interrupted, "because I want Peter to stay here. With you."

She handed Tony the inhaler at the same time Peter said with excitement, "Seriously?"

"Yes," May smiled.

Ned's face lit up as he dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around May's leg.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

May was weirded out and leaned back as she said, "Will someone remove him please?"

Tony grabbed Ned by his shoulders, signaling the boy to get up. As soon as he was off the floor, he turned and gave Peter a tight hug.

"Just remember I'll be dropping in on you from time to time," May pointed to Tony. "Because I still think you're a bit of a nut bar."

"Yeah," Tony said. "A genius nut bar."

"Whatever, Stark." She opened her arms toward Peter. "Can I at least get a hug before I go?"

"Peter walked into her embrace. "I love you, May."

She smiled into his hair. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Peter walked back over to Tony and wrapped his arms around his middle. Tony smiled and rested his head on top of Peter's. They waved goodbye to May as she walked out the door and into her car.

Tony looked around at all three kids. "Come on, guys. Let's go have a Star Wars marathon."

"Yeah!" Ned shouted.

"Let's do it!" MJ exclaimed.

Peter watched his two friends run up the stairs. Tony was about to follow them, but Peter grabbed his arm.

"Tony."

"Yeah, kid?"

Peter smiled at him. "I love you."

Tony smiled back and gave him another hug. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd ya think? I've had that idea in my head for a while now and decided it was time to write it. I think this episode in particular was perfect Irondad and Spiderson material. Let me know your thoughts! All credits for the story go to ICarly (except for the few scenes I wrote myself) and all chracters used belong to Marvel.


End file.
